


Walking Disasters

by Monstradamus



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Character Development, Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstradamus/pseuds/Monstradamus
Summary: Nissa would never want to leave Zendikar for another adventure. Liliana would never want to go try and save the world of the man who gave her a second chance. And the two would certainly never work together to do it. Would they?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Walking Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** _Fandom-blind or no, you're welcome to read my quick ramble before this story begins. After all, these notes are more about the actual thought process that got me to this point rather than anything to do with explaining canon. To begin with, this story was inspired by the Writers Anonymous Never in a Million Years challenge. Unfortunately, it's going to be a bit too long to actually enter the challenge, and the chapters just won't break off into anything that feels self-contained enough. When I saw the premise for this challenge, the gears immediately began turning. My mind went to one idea: who would never willingly work together in a million years? The answer seemed obvious: Liliana and Nissa. Of course, they have been forced to work together as part of the Gatewatch, but work together, just the two of them, of their own volition? Not a chance. And with the Gatewatch dissolved, under what circumstances would they actually have any reason to do anything together? That was what I wanted to find out._
> 
> _Second, especially for those familiar with the fandom, you're probably wondering just how canon-compliant this story will be, considering it takes place after the disasters known as the War of the Spark novels. I know many wish to ignore those events or completely rewrite them. I know I've struggled to come to terms with how they were written and what events transpired in them. But ultimately, I do always like a good challenge, so I have decided to work with those events as they happened, and my hope is to build from them in a way that can, not necessarily "remedy" what was said, but rather explain them in a better way. After all, the new Zendikar Rising story did try to offer a little something different in explaining how Chandra and Nissa's relationship ended, especially from Nissa's perspective. So, while I don't like War of the Spark, I'm willing to try and work with it and to see it as a springboard to do other things._
> 
> _Thirdly, while there has never once been a time where I've looked at my own work and thought, "Wow, this is good!", there have been a handful of moments where I have looked at my own work and thought,"There are some really important ideas and thoughts here." Only a few times have I ever had stories that I felt really dug deep into the issues and themes brought up in Magic's story, and those are the stories I'm most proud of. And while those stories haven't done well for Writer's Anonymous challenges for being a little too entrenched in canon and not fandom-blind friendly, they do get well-recieved by fans, and that's what makes me excited to share them. They Were Always My Pieces really amplified the ideas surrounding the nature of planeswalkers and whether they are a good or bad influence on the multiverse. That was always a theme hinted at in the canon stories, but never fully explored. Strangely, Zendikar Rising did bring that up again, and it should come as no surprise since that issue really comes up in regards to Nissa's abilities. Rauck-Chauv expanded more on how the very setup of Ravnica with its guilds, classes, and hodge-podge of races created the American myth of the Melting Pot, warts and all. This story is going to be one of those stories I'm especially proud to share because of what it explores. It doesn't go as deep as They Were Always My Pieces and Rauck-Chauv into important themes of Magic's story, but it will dive deep into the character development points that have been presented for Liliana and Nissa but never fully amplified._
> 
> _As always, I don't own Magic: The Gathering, its characters, or its worlds. Enjoy!_

Liliana's face immediately fell when she saw who had been admitted into her parlor. Still, she could not let her face betray too much surprise. "You…" she said, a growl punctuating the statement.

Nissa had never mastered the art of blending in when she came to other planes, not that she ever tried. Walking around a bustling city in Fiora looking like she had just stepped out of a vast jungle, she clearly stood out. Anyone could look at her and tell she was "not from around here," which made Liliana even more apprehensive at her arrival. Still, she had expected the elf to be more abrasive, more...hostile. Their last encounter had not ended on good terms. Yet, Nissa looked weary, haggard almost, as if she were barely able to stand on two feet. "Hello, Liliana," was all she could say.

"Not here," Liliana said in a hushed whisper. "I do not go by that name here. It's Ana. And thinking of...how did you know to find me here?"

Nissa really only knew how to respond to direct questioning, Liliana had learned. Trying to go about things subtly with her never worked. She had been pretty sure that Kaya's suggestion to come to Fiora would have kept her well hidden, and yet, someone had found her so easily.

"Jace," Nissa answered with a small shrug.

"But Jace doesn't…" And then she shook her head. "Mind reading, of course." She should have warned those do-gooder assassins about being in his presence and how easily he could pick through minds. It prickled under her skin a little to know that Jace had known where she was, yet had not once tried contacting her. "Very well. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help," the elf said quietly.

This caught Liliana by surprise, and she laughed aloud. "Alright, the joke's over. I had a good laugh about it. Why are you really here?"

"I mean it. I need your help."

Her good humor immediately dissipated. "Really? My help? Last time I recall, when I needed your help, you refused. You left all of us on Dominaria."

Nissa's brow furrowed, as if trying to contain the resentment she still held. "Yes, but you were using us for your own gain. This is to help save another plane."

"And killing Belzenlok didn't help Dominaria?"

"You saved my life on Innistrad!"

Liliana's lip twisted in a sneer. "So, you're finally acknowledging that?"

Nissa grit her teeth. "Yes. And right now, you are the only person I can turn to for help."

"And why aren't you asking the rest of the so-called Gatewatch for help? No Jace? No Chandra?"

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of the pyromancer, but she said nothing in response. Odd, Liliana thought. Jace could be less than helpful sometimes, even if he did not mean it. But Chandra… The young planeswalker would have dropped everything to help Nissa. There was something more to this.

"You do realize that by asking for my help, you are getting the Chain Veil as part of the bargain," Liliana said cooly, waiting to see what sort of response that would elicit.

Nissa would not meet her eyes. "I do not trust that accursed thing. But, I know that I cannot convince you to rid yourself of it. I will tolerate its existence."

Now, this certainly did have her interest. "And just where does this trouble take place? Your precious Zendikar, hm?"

"Theros."

Liliana was swift to answer. "No."

"But-"

"No, not there, not ever."

Nissa's tone became more assertive after that, not something that Liliana was used to hearing, not from her. "Gideon gave up his life for you! Don't you think you deserve to honor his world in some way?"

"I owe him nothing!" she hissed. "There is nothing you can do to convince me to help his world. Personally, I don't know why you're bothering with it either."

"I'm begging you."

No sharp comeback this time. No anger. Usually, Liliana only had to so much as look funny at Nissa to earn her ire, but this time, there was none of that. All she could see was the weary and desperate look in her eyes. There were a lot of reasons Liliana could say no to this. After all, she was getting her new start here on Fiora. What reason did she have to ever leave, especially when the rest of the multiverse was supposed to believe she was dead? Yet, Ugin's words still stuck with her. This was her chance to forge a new path, to be a new person, to do the right thing. But could she when faced with someone who considered her an enemy? On a world that only brought back memories of the foolish hero who had died because he believed in her?

"I must admit," Liliana said at last. "I like it when you grovel."

"You will help?"

She was not about to let her win that easily. "I only said I like seeing you beg. I'll hear all about your little problem, and I just might consider it." Liliana looked Nissa over. She looked as though she would fall over at the slightest breeze, and though it was hard to tell with the peculiar color of her eyes, they seemed bloodshot. "How far have you traveled today?"

"From Theros to Ravnica and then to here," Nissa answered. Liliana could see that she was silently debating leaving now given her cold response.

"That's an awful lot for one day. And how long has it been since you've actually slept?"

"Maybe a couple of days. On Theros…"

Liliana held up a hand. "You are in no condition to be planeswalking again today. I have a room upstairs you may use. Rest, and you can tell me all about it at dinner."

Nissa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Liliana began to leave but turned slowly. "Yes, I may be a cruel necromancer, but I at least know a thing or two about hospitality. You really don't want to be left to the streets of Fiora anyway."

Always leave them confused, Liliana thought. It gave her a slight advantage.

* * *

Liliana watched as Nissa only nibbled at the meal provided. All the while, she seemed so alert, as if constantly on edge, waiting for some wild beast to potentially find her and tear her apart.

"You know, you're not on Zendikar anymore. No terrible monsters stalking you in the woods. You can relax."

Having rested, Nissa seemed to regain some of her sharpness. "Just because creatures don't devour you directly on this world doesn't mean they cannot still find a way to do so."

Indeed, Liliana had learned that Fiora was a world where power, intrigue, and murder were on the menu on a daily basis. It was perhaps even worse than Ravnica. At least there, she knew how to play guild politics to her advantage. Here on Fiora, the alliances were not as clear-cut. She shook her head and laughed. "They really don't give you enough credit sometimes. You really are much smarter than you look."

"I may not be comfortable on more...populated worlds like this, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to how they work."

"No, I suppose not." Lilliana laced her fingers together, a slight curiosity gnawing at her. "Now, tell me, just what is it on Theros that you need me for?"

Nissa was silent for several minutes, and Liliana had a feeling it was just trying to find the words to explain herself. Liliana tried to be patient, but often wished she would just spit it out. When she did finally speak, Liliana had to strain a little to even hear her quiet voice.

"I sensed something was wrong with Theros when we first went there to have a memorial for Gideon." There was an implied "you weren't there," but Liliana decided to not acknowledge it. "I returned there to try and understand what was wrong, but it's proven difficult."

"In what way?"

This seemed to make speech more complicated for Nissa. Liliana had to admit, she knew very little about Nissa's powers. Mostly, all that she needed to know was that she could call elementals into battle. That was about all that seemed useful to Liliana. But she imagined that it would be hard to describe powers to anyone. No one ever wanted to ask Liliana how necromancy worked.

After several failed attempts to explain, Nissa finally came to something that resembled sense. "Every plane has a distinct...personality, a way it works. I can see it, hear it, feel it, through the leylines. But Theros has been resistant to letting me listen. It's unique in that it chooses individuals to protect it, to become part of that leyline network."

"Ah, yes, the gods. I have been to Theros once or twice. I do recall something about the gods who control the world."

"Yes, but they're not exactly gods like what we saw on Amonkhet. They were once people on the plane, but are now mixed with the leylines to become something more, some force to keep things balanced on Theros."

"How democratic."

"But things are not balanced right now." Nissa's expression became one of pained confusion. "Something is not right. The gods are at war with each other, and I cannot figure out why or what to do."

Liliana shook her head. "Why not? Aren't you able to listen to a world, as you describe it?"

She shook her head. "That's where it has become complicated. I can sense Theros and hear it, but only for brief moments. The gods start to sense my presence and try to get me to leave."

Liliana nodded. Politics differed from plane to plane, but one thing always remained the same: war. "They're paranoid. They're too busy fighting each other that anything out of the ordinary is seen as a threat."

"Yes, exactly! I communicate with a plane in two ways: consciously and unconsciously. When I attempt to make a conscious connection, they notice me immediately. When I do so unconsciously, it takes them a little longer to notice my presence. When they do, they send their forces to fight me."

Now it was all starting to come together. "And these forces are of the...undead kind, aren't they?" Liliana asked.

Nissa nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure exactly what they are, but I do know they are a form of the dead. When I am in my unconscious state, I'm, well...asleep. Thus far, I've been able to wake up before it's too late, but I still have learned so little about the problems on Theros as a result. I need protection from these forces."

If there was one thing Liliana enjoyed most, it was having others believe in how powerful she was. Whether she could live up to their expectations did not matter. It was the reputation she had as a formidable force. Still, something did not seem right about this. No, it was more that something felt off about this, about Nissa. Was this just some ploy to get her out of her safe spot here on Fiora? She probed a little more.

"So, essentially you want someone to guard you while you sleep," she said, polishing a spot on her fork with a napkin. "How pedantic. Why aren't you running off to your other little do-gooder friends? Jace cannot help you?"

"I don't know how he could. And the last time I asked him for help, he wasn't...he wouldn't…"

She had a feeling she knew the answer to that one. "Yes, Jace does have a habit of being very noncommittal. Always wanting to examine a problem rather than actually solve it. But surely Chandra could have set fire to those undead armies without a second thought."

Nissa would not meet her gaze. "Chandra doesn't want to… The last time we spoke… She wouldn't want to help."

This puzzled Liliana. It was true that Chandra was not always eloquent or always knew the appropriate thing to say at times, but she had always picked up on how hard the pyromancer seemed to try in Nissa's presence. There was a certain closeness between them that could not exactly be explained in words. True, Chandra was about as subtle with her feelings towards the elf as a wildfire, but there was a bond there. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"That is not…" There was a certain acidity to her tone, as if she were about to snap back, but she held her tongue. "That is not something I wish to discuss...with you."

It seemed that the tantalizing drama would have to wait. "So, no one else then? I mean, my goodness, there were certainly a lot of planeswalkers on Ravnica. Couldn't make friends with one of them?"

Nissa looked down. "I do not have many people I can trust. It's hard when I know so little about how to even make connections enough to trust. And now that the Gatewatch is all but dissolved, I have no other choice."

"But you don't trust me," Liliana added.

If there was one thing to be said about Nissa, it was that she was honest to a fault. "No, but I at least know what you are capable of."

"You can trust not to trust me," she translated. "I feel so honored. And why Theros?" she asked. "Aren't you more concerned with Zendikar?" This seemed the most uncharacteristic thing for Nissa to do, and Liliana still felt suspicious about it.

"Zendikar is fine, healing even," she answered. There was something else there, though, something Liliana could not quite put her finger on, but it was not malicious. Nissa was being genuine with her. But it was as if there was something that Nissa was afraid to go back to. "But Theros needs help. I restored my home. I feel I should do the same for Gideon."

There were a lot of things that just did not add up. It seemed that there were things Nissa was not wanting to say or details she was withholding. Every ounce of Liliana's sense of self-preservation was telling her that this was a horrible idea. Besides, what did it matter to her? Liliana would have been content to never have anything to do with the Gatewatch again or Gideon for that matter. He was the fool who chose to die for her when she never asked for it. Did everyone expect her to feel grateful for it?

Yet, there was something genuine in Nissa's request. It was that same cold determination that she saw that day that the elf left them on Dominaria, vowing that she would not return to the Gatewatch. Except this time, that determination was being used solely for the sake of begging Liliana for help. Whatever information she was holding back, it was for personal reasons.

She weighed her options carefully, something that Liliana was not about to take for granted. She was finally free. Free from her demons, free from Bolas, free from the Chain Veil, free from any obligations. Of course, there was still the matter of the Raven Man, but she could do anything she wanted now, no strings attached. Ugin had helped her to get her second chance, in the hopes that she would start doing the right thing, but could she? Only one way to find out.

She composed herself, putting on that devil-may-care smile of hers. "While there are indeed a lot of things wrong with this idea, I suppose I could be inclined to go. After all, you've reminded me how fun it is to use their dead on Theros."

"You will help then?"

"Yes, but only because this little feud on Theros does seem worth watching." She put a hand on Nissa's shoulder, feeling her flinch under her touch. "And you'll be happy to know I no longer have the 'accursed thing.' I gave up the Chain Veil."

As expected, Nissa did not seem convinced. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," she answered. "Ravnica needed to believe I was dead, and so I gave them proof."

Nissa said nothing but only gave her a distrusting glance.

"Of course, it wasn't easy," Liliana continued. "It's not like one just gives up the Chain Veil. It holds you prisoner. Great power comes with great consequences, you know."

This seemed to take the elf by surprise. "You actually tried to rid yourself of it, but couldn't?"

"Yes, quite a while ago. However, the onakke spirits within it make its wearer a prisoner. But I bet you never thought of that when you accused me of being only some power-mad necromancer."

Nissa became silent after that, and Liliana felt as though she had won some sort of battle with that one. Despite the hostility, it seemed that Nissa was attempting to make some sort of truce with Liliana. The necromancer softened, but only slightly.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow. I need to make a few preparations myself, and you need to recover from all your efforts so far."

"Thank you, Liliana."

She had already started for her own chambers, waving off the compliment. "Don't thank me yet. If things go sour, I will leave. This isn't going to be like Innistrad."

* * *

Nissa could do more than just hear the soul of a plane. She could feel it, feel every sensation it felt. Fiora was not like Ravnica, despite their similarities as planes filled with masses of people and large cityscapes. Where Ravnica was exhausted and drained from the cacophony of its people all in an unsteady peace with each other, Fiora was more resigned, even embracing, of its fate as a world filled with precarious political situations. Having that sense of peace fill her was refreshing after feeling torn apart by the clashing gods on Theros, but it did not change the sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Lately, she had been asking herself what she was thinking getting involved with issues on Theros when she really did not have to. Liliana was right. Why could she not just be content to stay and protect her home on Zendikar? She thought that was what she wanted. She had finally healed the land and could have enjoyed the peace that brought her, but somehow that was now not enough?

Yet there were worlds like Innistrad and Amonkhet that she had watched be torn apart. She could only imagine how that would have felt if that had been the fate of Zendikar. Nissa knew that the rest of the Gatewatch would not have stood idly by knowing that such destruction was occurring elsewhere. That was what their oaths had been about. When Jace had come to her, begging for her to help him on Ravnica, he had reminded her of that oath. For the life of every plane, she could not give up. Gideon would never have given up.

There was also the nagging guilt still gnawing at her. For everything she had done to help save her home, she had to admit that she was just as much responsible for it as the Eldrazi. Nissa had tried to move past it, to accept that she had righted the wrongs, atoned for her sins. But upon coming back to the land of her birth, back to her own people, she had realized she was still not ready to face all the repercussions.

Of course, she was also asking herself why she was here, getting help from the one person she trusted the least, a person who had not just betrayed her, but the entire Gatewatch. If the potential destruction of Ravnica was not enough to have to take in during the war, it was knowing that Liliana was commanding the destructive army that was killing planeswalkers that made it all the more terrifying. And yet, perhaps it was fitting. Had not Nissa turned her back on the Gatewatch as well back on Dominaria? Hadn't she been just as destructive, even if her efforts were for the good of Ravnica? Perhaps it was fitting that two walking disasters like themselves should be working together.

"I understand that you have been to Theros before," Nissa said as Liliana finally joined her.

Liliana locked the door of her home in Fiora. "Yes, but only the cities like Miletos. I have a feeling you're going to take us somewhere more secluded."

"Yes, it is called Setessa. It's mostly a forest there, but there are a few small villages of people and centaurs. They will mostly leave us alone so long as we leave them alone. I will lead. You think you can follow?"

"You leave a vibrant and distinctive trail. You'll be hard to miss."

Nissa allowed herself to be broken by the Blind Eternities. "Very well," she said, feeling the last vestiges of Fiora beginning to disappear in her vision.

The hills rumbled and rolled gently to meet Nissa's feet when she first arrived on Theros, as if to greet her. It felt so much more comfortable than the rough, cobbled streets of Fiora. Still, there was an uneasiness that she could sense, a tension that seemed to be building, even more so than when she left only a day ago.

She had first felt that tension when she and the rest of the Gatewatch had come to give Gideon a proper memorial after his death. However, she had been bombarded with so many other emotions at that time, it had not really registered as a problem to her. But once the dust had settled, and being left completely alone again, she had thought about that odd feeling she had on Gideon's home plane. Something was not right. It was the kind of feeling she would get on Zendikar when she sensed the bucking and swaying of the Roil before it would happen. It was a calm before the storm. But just what sort of storm would this turn out to be?

She felt the chill of Liliana's arrival right behind her. The necromancer was already looking around the forested hills and landscape with disgust. "I had a feeling this is what it would look like," she said. "Please tell me you have some sort of plan for us to not just be out here in the open for the undead army to come after us."

Nissa nodded towards the darker part of the forest. "There," she said. "It is more likely we'll find shelter deeper in the woods. Dead trees, maybe a cave, if it's not already inhabited."

Liliana sighed. "Already looking forward to it. You know, you may enjoy living out among the trees on your own, but some of us -"

"It's more about survival than enjoyment," Nissa interrupted, already walking ahead. "My people knew that on Zendikar. Despite the beauty of the world, it still was and is a dangerous place. That was why we stayed together in our tribes. But...I did not always have that. Because of what I was, an animist, my mother and I were often banished from the other tribes. We had to survive with no one else there to help. Much of what I learned came from those experiences."

She still remembered nights going by sleeplessly as she shivered, clutching her mother tightly with the sounds of felidars roaring and baloths fighting each other for their latest kill. They did not have the protection of brave Joraga warriors surrounding the Jaddi tree where the tribe slept. They had found what they could, and learned how to hide and go unnoticed by the many creatures that would have easily killed them. To this day, Nissa always had to remain vigilant and alert.

"And what did they have against the animists?" Liliana asked, trudging slowly behind her.

"They could not trust what they did not understand," she answered. "The animists could do wonderful, powerful, and sometimes frightening things. But when even stranger and more frightening things started to happen, they blamed us."

"Amazing how people can be so cruel and spiteful to people they assume are 'dangerous,' whose abilities they know nothing of," Liliana said sarcastically.

Nissa sensed what Liliana was getting at, and resisted the temptation to say anything about it. Perhaps she was right, and Nissa had been too quick to judge her. Yet, at the same time, it was hard for her to acknowledge that powers that toyed with the delicate balance between life and death were anything but disastrous.

She nodded just ahead of them. "There's an entrance to a cave there," she said. "No footprints or other signs of another inhabitant." Her ears flicked towards a sound Liliana could not hear. "Water at least a mile away. This is as good a place as any."

Liliana's face said enough: she was clearly not comfortable with having to settle for a cave. "Are you sure they won't find us here?" she asked.

"They will, eventually," Nissa answered. "But for now, it will do, and there are a few things I can do to try and hide our location."

As they got closer, Liliana spotted the green pods that dotted the landscape. There were only a few here, mostly connected to the bases of the trees, but Nissa had been in parts of Setessa where there had been more of them. "What are these?" Liliana asked. "Don't tell me they're another threat we have to worry about."

Nissa shook her head, placing a hand on one of them, feeling the light hum of life and movement from within. "I have not been able to learn a lot about Theros, but some of the gods do not mind my presence. Karametra is one, and these belong to her. From what I have gathered, they are a womb of some form. There is life inside them, but not quite developed enough to live. I cannot tell for sure, but they are a type of elemental."

Liliana got close enough to touch it as well. However, she seemed to come to a different conclusion. "I sense death coming from it," she said. "Something no longer alive." She gave the pod another glance. "They are roughly the size of a body."

This did give Nissa an uneasy feeling. Not only was it a sign that Liliana might be right, but it indicated that there may be something more going on here. Liliana was busy looking at all the pods in the distance.

"Quite a few of them actually, almost like a battlefield."

"Then, these things were once dead, but now encased in a new life?" Nissa said, trying to piece it all together herself. "It would make sense. As a body decays, it becomes part of the earth once more. This just adds another layer to it."

"An undead elemental," Liliana said. "A rather interesting idea."

Nissa did not like the way she said that, as if it were merely one of her dead puppets to toy with rather than a living, breathing embodiment of the world. Yet, few people really understood the nature of elementals and what they represented. It was hard for her to put it into words herself, despite having decades of experience with them.

"So, what's your plan, then?" Liliana had already walked on ahead. "Or are we going to do it the Gatewatch way, improvise until we fail?"

She was not sure that she could tolerate Liliana's snide comments about everything for much longer, but she had to attempt to be nice, if anything to survive Theros. Nissa looked toward the cave.

"I suppose we just make an attempt to see what will happen. There are still so many unknowns at the moment. I will go into an unconscious trance to make a connection, you keep an eye out for the undead forces, and potentially wrest control over them to turn them away." She was trying to sense the plant life around the cave. "There are a few protections I can offer us. I can cloak the cave in plants to make it look more like a hill. Perhaps that will confuse them."

"Oh, well, isn't that clever? Zombies are such vessels of wit and intelligence."

"We can never be too careful. Do you think you can do your part?"

Liliana now seemed more interested in her fingernails. "Perhaps and perhaps not. It will all depend on how strong of a command their leader has over them. If we can go based on your information, a god is heading the army, making for someone very powerful. However, even the most powerful leaders of the dead can make a common mistake in not having total command over their hordes. If this god only gives the single command to find you and doesn't do much else, yes, I can take control over them. But, if they give the command and make sure to manage every detail of the raid, then there's nothing I can do."

Nissa already could tell what was being implied. "You think it's the latter."

"Most likely."

"Then why did you even come here with me?"

She shrugged. "It's more for my own amusement. The dead on Theros are rather fascinating creatures. I want to examine them more. Plus, gods fighting? Who wouldn't want to watch that?"

Nissa sighed in frustration. This was certainly not working out the way she had hoped. Then again, what did she expect? Perhaps she had been too hopeful after Liliana had saved them on Innistrad and again when she had turned the tides against Bolas on Ravnica.

Liliana continued. "Of course, as you said, this is more of a test to see what we're up against. I'd like you to wait until midday, if possible. I want to see how long it takes them to find you and possibly from what direction they are coming."

"You think you can determine where they are coming from? But they are dead. How can you…?"

"Death is different here. Most other worlds involve the soul of the dead completely leaving. What I do is just use the empty body. Here, it's more complicated. The body and soul separate, yes, but what happens to the soul afterward is unique. Most of the time, the soul just...vanishes."

That seemed to make her chest feel heavier. Nissa had always been raised to believe that the spirits of those who passed became a part of Zendikar, leading and guiding her people along their own journey. The ancestors of the past were never truly gone. Then again, she never really had proof of that. She never needed it. A part of her had always hoped that she could somehow have a connection with those long gone through her connection to Zendikar, but as of yet, that was impossible, maybe it was never possible.

Then again, death was different on every plane. She had seen that firsthand through Yahenni, the aetherborn on Kaladesh. Their death had resulted in a renewal of their spirit through the aether cycle. There was no doubt about that. Perhaps Liliana was wrong. A part of her had to believe that.

"But here, the soul actually goes to a physical location, one run by the gods. It is there where things get...interesting. They inhabit a new body, a vessel really. It's not like the physical bodies of zombies, nor is it as incorporeal as a shade. It's something in between, which fascinates me. When these newly embodied souls leave this physical location, they wander the living realm. I believe those are the things coming after you."

"So, what are we to do about them?" Nissa asked.

Liliana smiled. "Nothing, yet. We wait and observe. Now tell me, just what exactly happens in your unconscious state?"

Nissa wished it could be easy to explain. No one ever could follow exactly what it was like. How could they? If they never experienced it themselves, they had no way of knowing. Her own tribe never could understand. Even her mother, who had tried desperately to help her understand, if anything to help assuage her fears, could not even fathom what that experience was like.

"In a conscious state, I can 'experience' a plane. I can be a part of every plant, animal, and living thing, all at once. But in an unconscious state...that's the time a plane speaks to me with its own voice. Every plane is different in this regard. They choose to speak to me in their own ways."

Liliana sat on a stone just at the mouth of the cave. "So, what's Theros like, then?"

She shook her head. "That's just it. Theros doesn't seem to have a voice of its own, so instead, it lets me listen to the voices of those it has charged to speak for it."

"The gods."

"Yes, but since they can sense me listening in, that's when they become defensive."

"A direct line to the war room, but no way to gain information. This should prove fun."

Nissa looked up at her. "Thank you," she said in an almost whisper.

This seemed to take the necromancer by surprise. "What do you mean?"

Blooms of moss and flowers began to spread through the crevices of the cave's outside. Nissa willed them to grow until they nearly covered their hideout. "Very few people understand or even try to understand what it is I do. I know it's hard for me to explain sometimes, but it's just something you have to feel. It cannot be put into words, at least not well, but I appreciate your efforts to try."

Liliana dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Think nothing of it. I'm the kind of person who likes to know the strengths and weaknesses of those around me."

Nissa looked away, finishing the last touches as she turned the cave into a blossoming hill. "It's about time. I should try and get ready." She seemed to vanish within the now-covered cave.

* * *

Liliana looked through the row of vines covering the entrance to the cave. Nissa lay on the ground, wrapped in her cloak, fast asleep. It would have almost looked peaceful, if it was not for the fact, that she knew what was coming for them. She had been watching for what seemed like a little over an hour, and she sensed something was coming soon.

As it would turn out, that something was not what she was expecting, but all the same, it was not welcome. The flap of wings signaled his arrival.

"You know this is a mistake," the Raven Man said.

Liliana refused to look at him. "One of these days, I am going to get rid of you. I did it with the demons, with Bolas, with the Chain Veil, and eventually, I'll never have to hear your voice again."

"You'd miss me. But, you did not answer me. Coming here was a mistake."

She shrugged. "It's a rare opportunity to learn more about the art of the dead."

The Raven Man chuckled. "You really are a terrible liar. You're just lucky you find such gullible people to believe you."

"Why are you here? You can't leave me alone for more than a day."

"I'm offended. I actually look out for your well-being. I want you to actually be safe, use your head for once."

"Now you're the terrible liar. What do you really want?"

The Raven Man walked behind her, but she still refused to meet his gaze. "I'm here to ensure you're not in over your head. Do you realize what you're getting yourself into? Who you're involving yourself with?"

Many times those thoughts had crossed Liliana's mind. Today, hearing the elf explain how she did what she did, it started to make her worry. "I'm in no danger," she answered, avoiding the question. "Nissa is capable of taking care of herself."

"She is one of the most dangerous threats to the multiverse," he hissed in her ear. "She can change the very fabric of a plane on a whim. If she so desired, she could throw off the very balance of an entire world. The multiverse is lucky she was born after the Mending. Imagine what kind of power she would have wielded then. You're looking at a disaster waiting to happen."

He was not wrong. More than once, Liliana had thought about just how dangerous Nissa's powers were. Given that they were in the hands of someone so young and inexperienced with them, it was only a matter of time before something went wrong. Yet, there was still something that made her not want to give the Raven Man the satisfaction of being right.

"She may be naive, but she tries to do the right thing. She would never…"

"And how long before her doing the right thing results in complete devastation? Look at where you are. You are putting yourself directly in the middle of a war among gods, an affair you have nothing to gain from. And all the animist has to do is tug at the right strings of a plane and everything can fall apart. Why on earth would you want to involve yourself with that?"

She wheeled around and shouted. "Because she asked me to help her like I was a person instead of a tool to be used by everyone!"

The Raven Man's wizened face turned into a sneer. "Well, that's all that matters isn't it?"

She stood her ground. "I'm done being used by everyone. I'm done being a slave. And if she is the only one offering that opportunity, then I'll take it."

He shrugged, the flapping of wings overhead beginning to drown out his voice. "Well, I hope you enjoy watching the world burn. Besides, I should leave. You have company."

Liliana turned, looking to the horizon. She saw a glint of light coming from the golden masks of the grey, shambling creatures heading towards them.

"Just great," she muttered.


End file.
